As is well known, a microscope is an optical instrument used to view, examine and study very small objects. There are many different types of microscopes, each best suited to particular applications. These include compound microscopes, stereomicroscopes, confocal microscopes, inverted microscopes, laser microscopes, fluorescence microscopes and polarizing microscopes, to name but a few.
The present invention relates generally to any type of microscope that uses an internal source of light to illuminate the object being investigated. It is common practice to use an incandescent light source in microscopes. Often, halogen bulbs are used. From time to time the bulbs fail and need to be replaced. In many microscopes, it is either difficult or inconvenient to replace a failed bulb, requiring disassembly of the microscope or microscope stand.
Others have addressed the problem of facilitating bulb replacement in microscopes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,375 (Furuhashi) discloses an upright microscope having a removable lid member that facilitates access to a light bulb fixedly secured to the base of the microscope inside the stand. A problem with this design is that it requires removal of a substantial part of the microscope (the condenser) which exposes delicate lenses to unnecessary handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,817 (Williams) discloses a microscope lamp assembly for an operation microscope. This invention suffers from external electrical connections to the lamp. Also, the “male” member of the assembly is not keyed to the aperture, a feature perhaps not needed because of the external wiring. Finally, there is no tab or handle for one to easily grasp the lamp assembly during insertion and removal.
What is needed, then, is an improved lamp assembly for a microscope.